It is desirable to provide automotive vehicles with disc type brakes which comprise a flat disc-like rotor attached to the vehicle wheel and having a pair of hydraulic, air or vacuum actuated pistons which clamp a segment of the rotor thereto for applying a braking action to the wheel. Difficulties have been encountered with brakes of this type when applied to the dirigible wheels of vehicles because out of balance conditions of the wheels cause vibrations of the rotors and the brake shoe mechanisms resulting in noise and deterioration of the hydraulic shoe actuating mechanism.
The present application discloses a centerline steering wheel assembly including a two-piece wheel and a disc brake. The brake rotor is attached to both parts of the wheel. This not only provides a more stable and reliable braking system but also offers a simplified means for changing tires. The wheel is fixed to a spindle rotatable in a hub. The speedometer drive gear assembly is directly connected to a rotating spindle.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved dirigible wheel and disc type brake mechanism for all surface vehicles, as for example, passenger automobiles, trucks, buses, tractors or aircraft landing gear, in which the steering axis of the wheel lies in the plane of the disc brake rotor on the wheel.
Another object is to provide a two-piece vehicle wheel and disc type brake mechanism.
A further object is to provide a vehicle wheel mounted on a spindle which is rotatable in a hub, and a speedometer drive gear assembly attached to the rotating spindle to rotate a speedometer shaft.
A still further object is to provide an improved ball joint assembly for mounting a centerline steering wheel assembly to the upper and lower support arms of a surface vehicle.
Orher objects, features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, although variations and modifications may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.